Fire Twins
by TheFireTwins
Summary: Spitfire and Sunfire run away from home to get out of an unwanted bonding ceremony and they just happen to run into Optimus and his team. How will their presence change the future and what happens when their father goes looking for them?
1. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_:Bond:_

**'Teletran-1'**

_? POV:_

_My older twin sister grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, making me feel slightly better. My sister then takes the lead and knocks on the door to our father's office. A few moments later the door opens and we walk in. Once inside our father gestures towards the chairs in front of his desk._

_Once we sit down, Father starts talking. "Hello, my daughters."_

_"Hello Father." We reply._

_"I'm sure you know why your here." Father states. I sift in my seat. "You two are now of age to be bonded. And by custom, I must find a suitable bondmate for each of you."_

_This is the reason we didn't want to come. In our society, our father has the decision of picking our future bondmates or they can let you find the one you want to be with, by yourself. Sometimes if your father picks, it works out in your favor but a lot of the time it doesn't. Sometimes I wish we had a father like that, but our father doesn't believe in that type of stuff. He's more of the controlling type of father._

_"Spitfire," Father says, addressing my sister. "I have decided Lieutenant Jazz for your bondmate. He is one of our best Elite Guards, and he was also trained in the art of a cyber-ninja by Master Yoketron."_

_Spitfire's optics light up. Both Spitfire and I had once been students of Master Yoketron before he had died. We both loved learning the way of a cyber-ninja and with Master Yoketron teaching us just made it ten times better. He was like a second father to us and when we had heard that he was dead, it devastated us._

_"Sunfire," Father turns to me. "Your bondmate shall be Sentinel Prime. A Prime and our best Elite Guard." I stare at Father in shock. Sentinel Prime is a stuck up, pain in the aft, who is over confident and a complete and udder nimrod. "They shall be here tomorrow to pick you up. They are already aware of what is taking place. Your bonding ceremony is taking place in a week. Understand?" Both Spitfire and I nod. "Good, now I must return to my work."_

_Spitfire and I get up and walk out. I follow my sister, her white and red paint job standing out from the grey walls, our paint jobs are similar but instead of red I have blue. No words are exchanged as we make our way back to our room. Spitfire enters the code to our room and we walk inside. As soon as the doors close Spitfire's arms are around me, hugging me tightly._

"_It's okay Sunny. We'll get through this together." Neither Spitfire nor I want to get bonded by our father's words. We want to go exploring, have adventures and fall in love then get bonded._

"_Why! Why do I get stuck with Sentinel Prime! He's such a-a-a Gah!" I shout as I pull away from Spitfire._

"_I don't know…" Spitfire says sadly. "But, we should recharge… We'll need it for tomorrow. I nod and we climb into our berth._

My optics fly open and I sit up in bed. I place a servo onto my chest, feeling the steady beat of my spark. "You okay?" I look beside me and see Spitfire staring at me.

"Yea... I'm fine." I say.

Fire sits up. "Nightmare again?" I nod. "Sunny... You got to let it go. We got away and we're together, thats all that matters."

I sigh, "Your right."

Fire stretches and climbs off the berth. "Well, we might as well get up." I nod and get up to. We make our way to the command room.

"What a load of scrap metal!" I hear Ratchet state as we walk into the room. "Why do you waste your time with those old history vids...?"

"All the great Autobot leaders learn from the past." Optimus states.

"He's right you know, Ratchet." Fire says as we take a seat near by.

Ratchet snorts. "Look around Prime. The great war ended century's ago."

"But you were there, Ratchet. You saw some action. What were the Decepticon's really like?" Optimus asks.

"Trust me kid. Your better off not knowing. Besides, looks like the young bots could use a hand." Ratchet points outside.

I take a look and find Bulkhead hanging from one of his wrecking balls. Fire and I laugh as he just dangles there. "We should go help him." I say between giggles.

Optimus shakes his head and gets up. I look outside once more before following the others out. "Do you ever get the feeling that you were programmed for something more then just repairing space bridges?" Optimus asks Ratchet.

"I got a diagnostics program that can delete that problem like a bad line of code." Ratchet answers with a smile. We step into the air lock and Optimus presses a button. The doors open to a tunnel, we all transform down and head down the tunnel. We arrive to see Bee and Bulkhead falling.

_:I wonder what happened...:_ Fire asks me through our sibling bond.

_:I'm as clueless as you are:_ I reply.

We drive up to their pile up and transform. "Alright... What seems to be the problem?" Optimus asks the two.

"I think the technical term is 'Bunch of Big Honking Rocks Jamming Space Bridge'. Bee says.

"You know what I can't figure out. Why would anyone want to transport to this allspark forsaken centre?" Bulkhead asks.

"That's not the point Bulkhead. We have a job to do here and no problem is insurmountable without the right tools." Optimus says as he takes out his axe. "And a little team work." Optimus lifts up his axe and brings it down on the rock. And another rock. And another rock. "Everyone land a servo. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Spitfire, Sunfire," I sigh and grab my Bo Staff from my subspace. "You two Prowl." Optimus stops. "Hey... Where is Prowl?"

Suddenly a shuriken hits the rock in front of Optimus. I look back and see Prowl standing in the shadow of a rock formation. "Just have to know the weak spot." Prowl states.

"Yeah... Next time you might just want to give us a little more warning." Optimus says.

Prowl makes his way over. "That would just mess up my time." I giggle. I see Fire staring at me with a knowing smirk. I stick out my glossa at her.

"Young bots. Can't live with them, can't melt them down for spare parts." Ratchet says. I glare at Ratchet.

"Why is he so grumpy all the time?" Bulkhead asks.

"You'd be grumpy too if you had one servo in the scrap heap." Bee says. Ratchet smacks Bee upside the head. "Oww!"

"I may have one servo in the scrap heap but I can still hear!" Ratchet yells. I snicker as Bee rubs his helm.

"Okay, I know we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere on a thankless assignment. But remember, we're all cobs in the great big Autobot machine." Optimus begins.

Prowl sighs. "Not this speech again."

"I know... Isn't it his third time this week?" I ask him.

"His forth actually." Prowl says.

"A machine that is stronger as a whole, then any one component part." Optimus continues. I notice the rocks behind him begin to move. "Together, we can move mountains!"

Suddenly the space bridge behind Optimus suddenly lights up and activates, sending us all flying. Prowl grabs ahold of me and uses his jet pack to keep us from flying away into space. A few moments later the jet pack time runs out and I find myself being squashed between Optimus and Prowl. Optimus lowers us to the ground and uses his grappler cable to shut off the space bridge. I pull away from Prowl and look around to find Bulkhead and Bee staring at Optimus with their mouths hanging open.

"Impressive." Prowl says as he walks over and closes Bulkheads mouth.

"Where'd you learn moves like that?" Bulkhead asks.

I ignore the rest as I make my way over to Fire who is close to Bee and Ratchet. "Soo... I seen what Prowl did." Fire says with a smirk on her face.

My faceplate heats up. "Um... I don't know what you mean..."

Fire laughs. "Ya can't fool me Sunny... So, what's it like... Being in his arms?" Fire is the only one who knows about my crush on Prowl.

"None of your business." I mumble. Something bright suddenly shines in the corner of my optic. Both Fire and I look towards the source and find it coming from between two rocks. Optimus walks over and brakes the rock. Inside we find a glowing box.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asks. Fire and I share a look, we know exactly what it is.

"I don't know. We should take it back to the ship so the Doc Bot can check it out." Bee suggests.

"Leave it!" Ratchet snaps. "We better throw it back through the space bridge. This thing isn't meant to be found."

"What's got you so spooked all of a sudden, Ratchet?" Optimus asks. Suddenly Optimus' built in warning system starts flashing. **'Teletran-1 to Optimus Prime. Teletran-1 to Optimus Prime. Unidentified space craft entering the sector. Energy signature consistent with Decepticon War Ship.'** My optics widen. "Decepticon?" Optimus blinks. "That must be a mistake. The Decepticon's were destroyed century's ago."

"Defeated, not destroyed. And we're not waiting around for them to find us." Ratchet says as he transforms. "What are you bots waiting for! And for the box... Load it in pronto!" Bee and Prowl walk forward and grab the Allspark, placing it in Ratchet.

"Wait Ratchet!" Optimus says. "Why the sudden urgency. What is this thing?" Optimus asks.

"There's no time! Lets move!" Ratchet says before speeding back to the ship. We all transform down and drive back to the ship. Once inside, Ratchet closes the hatch and we set off. Once we are safely back inside the cargo hold Bee and Prowl remove the Allspark from Ratchet and place it on the ground. "Your the history buff Prime. Ever hear of the Allspark?" Ratchet asks.

"Yeah... The most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life for all Cybertroniums." Optimus states.

"Everybot know's that story." Bulkhead says.

"Hears another one." Ratchet says. "The only way we were able to win the great war all those centuries ago was by keeping the Allspark out of the Decepticon's servos. So it was sent from a space bridge, hidden in some far corner of the galaxy where no one would ever find it."

"So, your saying that we found the Allspark. The real Allspark!" Bee says in amazement.

"No. I'm saying it found us!" Ratchet says sarcastically. Teletran-1's warning goes off again. **'Warning! Space craft approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon War Ship.'**

"It's not the only one who's found us." Prowl says.

We make our way to the command centre. Each sitting in our designated stations. "They're following us." Prowl states. I focus on my station which is control damage.

Behind me I hear Optimus. "Patch me through to Cybertron Command Headquarters." I freeze at those words. I glance over to my sister and find her in the same predicament as me.

"Wow... When you want backup, you go straight to the top." Bulkhead says.

I watch the screen open and Sentinel just happens to be the one to greet us. "Optimus Prime, you mean they still let you command other Autobots?" He asks.

"Don't start Sentinel." Optimus snaps. "Just put me through to Ultra Magnus."

"Now how could a third rig rock buster possibly get the Autobot Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel asks. _'Jerk!'_ I thought to my self.

"Display cargo hold visual." Optimus tells Teletran-1. She brings up the cargo hold, which holds the Allspark.

Sentinel's optics widen. "I'll... put you through right away." The screen closes.

The screen opens again. "Ultra Magnus here Optimus. We're tracking your Decepticon signal. Probably just a lost scout ship. Ever since we drove them off Cybertron the Con's have been wondering per-very. They would never be too foolish as to invade Autobot space. Still, I'm sending out a strike force to intercept if necessary. Mean time, you and your bots just sit tight, and Prime... Don't try to be a hero. It's not in your programming." I sigh in relief as the screen suddenly closes.

"Decepticon's still on our tail and catching up fast."Prowl claims, looking at the monitors.

"So... Uh..." Bee starts while looking for something outside. "Why don't we see them?"

Optimus sits down. "Teletran-1 set a corse for the nearest space bridge."

Bulkhead turns around. "But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight..."

"With all do respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the Allspark. So, we'll make a beeline for a space bridge and blast through whatever is in our way." Optimus says as Teletran-1 turns the ship around. Suddenly a big black and purple ship appears, blocking our path.

"Uh... Boss Bot... I don't think we can blast through that!" Bulkhead says while staring at the Decepticon War Ship. "I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close."

"No bot has..." Ratchet says. "And lived."

Optimus stares at the ship. "It's a Command Ship..." Optimus tells us. "I recognize the markings from the history vids."

"Megatron..." Ratchet says as he stares at the ship in shock.

"Megatron?" Fire yells.

"As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon leader. Who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast!" Bee exclaims.

I roll my optics. "I highly doubt he eats protoforms, Bumblebee. That's only a sparkling tale." Bumblebee huffs and crosses his arms.

One of the weapons on the War Ship suddenly activates. "Teletran-1 invasive manoeuvre!" The ship lurches to the right, dodging the laser fire. "Activate emergency defence system! Code name Omega." **'I'm sorry. This function has been disabled and complies with Cybertron's ongoing concerns to conserve energon.'** "What!" Optimus shouts.

Suddenly the ship lurches forward. I realize that the left blaster is only working at 20%. "Left blaster only working at 20% compactly." I tell Optimus. The ship lurches again and we all fall out of our seats.

"We're all going to die... Aren't we...?" Bee asks.

We all get up and move back to our positions. **'Warning! Asteroid field. Initiating alternate route.' **"Override!" Optimus shouts at Teletran-1. The Decepticon Ship's shadow slowly covers us.

**'Warning! Unauthorized Cybertronium based life form closing in.' **Fire brings up the ships outer camera. The camera shows this HUGE shadowy figure rapidly closing in on our ship.

"Is-Is that Megatron...?" Optimus asks. Ratchet nods.

"You never said he was do big..." Bulkhead says, staring at the screen.

"You never said he could fly!" Bee exclaims.

Megatron flys towards the camera before disappearing. We brace for some type of impact. Nothing happens. "Huh... Guess he wasn't coming for us." Bulkhead says after a while.

Suddenly the ship jerks and the roof above Optimus begins to melt. Optimus stares at it for a moment. "Ratchet! Seal the hall breach. Prowl! Hold the ship steady! Fire! Keep an optic out for anything suspicious outside the ship! Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sunfire! Guard the Allspark." I quickly make my way after Bee and Bulkhead. "I'll try and hold off Megatron."

That was the last thing I heard from the command room because the doors close behind me. Bee, Bulkhead and I make our way to the cargo hold. Bee brings out his stingers, Bulkhead unleashes his wrecking balls while I grab my Bo Staff from my subspace. I press the button, letting it expand to it's full length, before twirling it around.

"Show off." I hear Bee say under his breath.

"When you got it, flaunt it." I snip back. Suddenly an explosion rips through the ship. Sending us flying for cover.

The Allspark starts glowing brighter all of a sudden. "Hey... What's that thing doing?" Bee asks.

"I-I'm not sure." I mumble. The glow spreads from the Allspark to the ship, making the ship glow. In the blink of an optic the glow disappears. Slowly I begin to lift off the ground and begin to float. "What's going on!" I shout watching as Bee and Bulkhead float around too.

Bulkhead shrugs. "Let's go find out." We start 'swimming' back to the command room. I swim into the command room first, and what I find shocks me. Megatron was on the other side of the room, holding onto the roof with what was left of his hand. Bee and Bulkhead run into me, causing me to float over and hit Megatron's leg. Megatron growls and pulls out a sword and starts swinging at me.

I dodge, swiftly moving out of the way with the help of my ninja skills. Suddenly Prowl is beside me, helping me float away. I watch as Bulkhead whacks into Optimus while he's complaining. Megatron suddenly flies by Prowl and I and ends up hitting the gravity button, causing us all to fall to the floor. I lift my helm and find myself laying on top of Prowl. I quickly get up, attempting to cover up my blush.

Fire suddenly pulls me into a hug. "Don't ever scare me like that." She mumbles. I nod, clinging to her.

I look around and find Megatron standing up with Optimus under his foot. Megatron brings his sword down but Optimus blocks his attack with his axe. Megatron suddenly becomes distracted by something and Optimus uses this to his advantage. Optimus extends the handle of the axe, hitting the panel that opens the hatch. Megatron and Optimus suddenly go flying into the tunnel.I wait anxiously for Optimus to come back, and if it isn't him, then we're all scrap metal. After a few moments Optimus emerges.

He walks over and opens the door to the stasis pods. "Everyone to the stasis pods." Optimus orders.

Everyone but Optimus walks over to one. "What about you?" Fire asks.

"Not until I clear out of this populated centre." Optimus tells us. Fire nods before climbing into the stasis pod beside me. The hatches close and all goes black.

* * *

**I own nothing... 'cept the Fire Twins!**

**R&R Plezz!**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_:Bond:_

**'Teletran-1'**

I stumble out of the stasis pod as it opens. The first thing I hear is the alarm going off. I glance around and notice everyone else climbing too. Suddenly the world spins and I stumble into Prowl. He grabs be, making sure I don't fall. "It's alright, I got you." He says quietly.

"T-Thanks." I mumble.

"How long were we in stasis...?" Optimus asks.

"And what's with the alarm?" Bee asks.

Something slimy slides into the room. Prowl lets me go and moves towards the brown blob. "Probably something to do with... Huh!" The blob attacks Prowl, clinging to his arm. Prowl starts swinging his arm, trying to dislodge the blob from his arm, with no avail.

Ratchet uses his electromagnets to create a magnetic forcefield around the blob, rendering it harmless. "What ever it is it's definitely got circuitry. And... Something else..." Ratchet says while staring at it.

Optimus walks over to the main controls. "Teletran-1, scan the area. See what's going on out there."

Teletran-1's portable camera shows us a picture of this giant white and brown blob thing. **'Warning!'**

"Looks like those guys could use some help." Bee inquires.

"Even so, we don't want to attract attention incase the Decepticons are still out there watching." Optimus says. "Teletran-1, scan the local life forms. We can take on their appearance and blend in better."

A scanner emerges from the floor. Optimus steps in first, then Bee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Fire then I. The scanner closes. Optimus turns to us. "Autobots... Transform and roll out!" I transform down and look myself over. I'm a white and red motorcycle. "Not bad... Huh?" Optimus says after everyone has transformed.

"Sweet!" Bee exclaims as he puts a emergency light on his roof.

"Impressive..." Prowl says.

"Roomy!" Bulkhead mumbles.

"Stylish!" Fire whistles.

"Soo cool!" I gush.

"It'll do..." Ratchet grumbles.

The door opens and I follow Fire out. The door opens up and we drive to the surface and watch as this planets civilians drive the opposite way. "Greetings fellow bots..." Optimus begins. "We are here to help." Suddenly the blob thing slaps the ground near us. Prowl starts driving up but Optimus stops him. "Do not engage that thing yet. Keep your scanners peeled for Decepticons."

These small flying bots fly over and start shooting at the blob thing. "If those are Decepticons... Then we got nothing to worry about." Bee says as he watches the small bots.

Bulkhead starts driving towards the creature but the thing grabs Bulkhead around the middle. Bee drives through the tentacle allowing Bulkhead to be set free.

"Can anybody talk on this planet!" Be exclaims.

I drive over to where Bee and Bulkhead are. "I'm not sure..." I mumble.

Suddenly this small robotic dog runs out from a building with a small organic creature right behind it. "What is that thing?" Bulkhead wonders out loud.

"Must be some kind of pet..." Bee says.

"But then why would the robotic dog want a pet that big...?" I ask.

We dodge another tentacle and make our way over to the bot and his pet. Bulkhead stops right in front of the organic pet. "Hi..." Bulkhead says lightly. "Little creature. My names Bulkhead. Did you lose your owner bot?"

The organic stares up at Bulkhead for a moment before screaming. Bee and Bulkhead reverse. "That thing must be armed with some kind of high frequency sonic weapon."

The organic continues to scream and runs away. "I thing you scared her Bulkhead." I say as I watch her run towards the blob thing. "Don't worry... I won't hurt you." I say as I drive after her. The blob grabs ahold of her in it's tentacle.

"But that thing might..." Bee says as he drives up beside me.

Optimus, Fire and Prowl make there way over. "What is that thing?" Prowl asks.

"What ever it is... It needs our help. Autobots... Transform!" Optimus commands. I quickly transform and get into a attack stance with my Bo Staff in front of me.

The organic suddenly stops screaming when she catches sight of us. Optimus pulls out his axe and gets ready for an attack. We begin running towards the blob. "Autobots attack!"

Optimus takes a swing at it with his axe. Prowl uses his shurikens against the blob. While Bulkhead tries hitting it with is wrecking ball which causing the blob to loose grip on the organic. Bee and I make a run for it. I catch her before she hits the ground. I start running away with Bee right behind me.

"Hi, I'm Sunfire."

"And my names Bumblebee."

"I'm Sari."

"Oh, don't be." Bee says as we round the corner into a building. "I like my name."

"No! I mean my name is... What are you two?" She asks.

"We're and Autobot." Bee answers.

"Actually... We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." I tell her. She looks up at me like I've grown another helm. Suddenly the small flying robots start shooting at us.

"Woh!... Hold Up! Don't shoot!" Bee yells as we dodge fire. "I'd love to stick around and chat... But we've got to go."

I look outside to see the blob thing gobbling up Prowl. "PROWL!" I hand the organic over to Bee and speed out to help.

Fire stops me from attacking the creature. "Don't get any closer. The creature eats metal!"

"But Prowl-" I begin.

"We'll find another way to get him out." Fire snaps.

"Ratchet!" Optimus says over the communications link as Bee runs over and starts firing his stingers. "We need backup! Stat!"

"I'm busy!" Ratchet snaps back.

"That's an order!" Optimus says.

"If you'd bother to analyze the nanobots that control the thing your hitting, you would have learned their programming causes them to interpret any unfamiliar material as an invading threat. Now, I can wipe up a simple overdrive command or I can come up and get my aft whipped like the rest of the crew. What's it to me!"

I snicker as Ratchet rants over the link. I send a command to my Bo Staff. A blade appears at the top of it and I use it to slice through tentacles that are attacking me. I look over and see my sister pull out her sai's.

"Alright... I'll... Umm... Go with plan A. But hurry it up... Okay Ratchet." Optimus pleads.

"Is anyone picking up Prowls energy signature in there...?" Bulkhead asks.

I check. "Yeah... I can... But it's faint." I say as I slice another tentacle.

"Ratchet to Optimus. I'm beaming the override via Teletran -1. But these nanobots are so primitive, you'll have to upload it manually. As far as I can tell from the scan. Your creature has concentrated all it's higher command functions into a highly protected central processor. Which means... The only way to deliver this fix is from inside that thing." Ratchet says over the com.

Suddenly the creature begins eating a ship. "What happens when that thing eats a whole ship...?" Bulkhead asks.

"Well... Let's upload this override before we find out. We need someone small and fast." Optimus states. We all look at Bumblebee. Bee is the smallest out of all of us. Even if Fire and I are only taller by a few centimetres.

"Why is everybody looking at me...?" Bee asks.

"We can do it if we work as a team, Bumblebee." Optimus says as he hands Bee the override. "Bulkhead, the twins and I will keep the creature distracted."

Bee stares up at the creature. "While I fly all the way up there like a Decepticon!" Bee says. "As if!"

"Come on Bee... You can do it!" I tell him while putting a servo on his shoulder plating.

"Yeah! With a little speed and a big ramp." Bulkhead says while pointing at the roof of a building.

"You know..." Bee says while looking up at us. "All things considered... Fixing space bridges wasn't such a bad gig..." Bee transforms and speeds into the closest building.

Optimus charges at the creature and uses his axe to propel himself into the air. I swing my Bo Staff, slicing off a tentacle that was trying to makes it's way ofter Bee. "Think it knows what we're trying to do?" Fire asks as she attacks another tentacle with one of her sais.

The creature attacks and dodges my staff. "It's getting smarter." I comment. "Smart like... Prowl!"

Optimus must have realized that too, because not a second later. "Bumblebee abort!" Is heard over the com.

"Can't stop now!" Bee says. "I'm almost at launch speed!"

I dodge a tentacle and watch as Fire, Optimus and Bulkhead are grabbed and the creature submerges them into it's body. Bumblebee flies off the building a moment later and flies into the things mouth. "Oh... That's got to hurt..." A moment later the creature hardens and turns to sand. Optimus, Fire, Bulkhead, Bee and Prowl appear from inside the sand.

I run over to where Prowl is and drop down beside him. "Prowl... You okay...?" I ask tentatively and poke him in the helm.

Prowl removes his battle mask and turns to me. "Wh-What happened...?"

"Bumblebee just saved your circuits Prowl." I tell him. "Whether you like it or not." Prowl tries to sit up but ends up falls back in pain. "Prowl...?" That's when I notice his chest. Some of the plating was gone, revealing his sparking circuitry underneath. Everyone walks over and stares in horror at what they see.

"We need to get him back to the ship right away for repairs. Prime to Ratchet!" Optimus says over the com. "Prepare the medic bay." Optimus transforms. "Bulkhead, load up Prowl... Carefully." Bulkhead grabs Prowl and places him on Optimus' flat bed. "Autobots... Transform and roll out." I transform down and follow Optimus back to the ship.

Once inside the ship Ratchet takes Prowl and places him onto the nearest berth and checks him over. Optimus helps Bulkhead fix his missing servo. "Ah... Good as new." Bulkhead states as they finish.

"I wish I could say the same for Prowl." Ratchet says as he stares at the hole in Prowls outer armer.

I cling to Prowls lifeless servo, never leaving his side. "Just... J-Just do what you can, Ratchet." Fire squeezes my shoulders, reassuring me.

Bee drives in. "Is he gonna... Go offline?" I grip Prowls servo tighter, hoping he won't.

"Well, he's not quite ready to join the Well of Allspark's... If you know what I mean." Ratchet states.

"Will you keep down!" Bee suddenly exclaims. I stare at him, wondering what was going on with his processor. "Will you keep down... Loading... Information?" Bee covers up. "You know... To help fix Prowl..."

"That nanobot creature scramble your circuits?" Bulkhead asks.

Bee's door suddenly opens. "NO!" Bee closes the door. "No... My circuit didn't get scrambled... But thanks for asking." Bee suddenly starts driving back and forth.

"Is everything alright Bumblebee?" Optimus asks.

Bee's horn goes off. "Sari!" Bee yells. Suddenly I realize that Bee must have brought Sari down. "Sorry... I must have had some bad motor oil..."

"Bumblebee... Will you put a muffle on it and transform to robot mode." Optimus says while covering his ears.

"Right... Robot mode..." Bee drive around the corner and a moment later he comes back around in robot form, Sari no where to be seen. "I feel much better now!"

"Bumblebee..." Optimus warns.

Bee sighs in defeat. "Follow me..." Optimus then follows Bee out of the room.

"Okay... That was weird..." Fire comments. Ratchet nods before going back to working on Prowl.

Suddenly the monitor connected to Prowl starts beeping out of control. "Damn! I though I had it!"

"Prowl" I whisper, realizing what is happening. Moments later I hear footsteps behind me but I continue to stare at Prowl.

"Circuit damage is too extensive. I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet says.

"Woh!" I hear. I look down to find Sari at my feet with something glowing around her neck. I pick her up and place her near Prowl. She walks over to where Prowl is injured and I watch as the thing around her neck starts shifting. Sari places it in a slot above Prowl's spark chamber. She inserts it and Prowls chest starts glowing. I widen at what I see after the glow dies down. The hole in his chest is gone, fixed, as if nothing ever happens.

Prowl sits up and looks around. Everyone stares, wide optic, as Prowl lightly shakes his head. "That's... Quite the cure..." Prowl then notices me holding his servo. I quickly let go and place my hands on my lap, making sure I didn't make optic contact.

"Can all she's do that...?" Bee asks.

"I don't even know how I did that..." Sari says.

Optimus sighs and shakes his head, "At this point nothing surprises me. I've seen more action in this one solar cycle then in my entire Cybertron service career."

I look up at the sound of beeps. The monitor shows some flying robots looking over the area where the ship is located. "So... This cycles not over yet." Ratchet states.

"I think my dad's looking for me..." Sari mumbles.

Optimus nods and transforms down. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Fire do the same. Ratchet opens his door and Sari climbs in. I get up but something grabs my servo. I look behind me and find Prowl giving me a small smile. He gives my servo a small squeeze before transforming down. I stare at him for a moment before smiling and transforming down. We catch up to the others just as they were surfacing from the water. Ratchet opens his door, letting Sari out, before transforming to robot mode.

"Don't worry... Humans don't usually blow up things with those symbols on the side." Sari says as the rest of us transform.

"Really?" Ratchet says as he takes a look at the symbol. "And here I thought they made me an easier target..."

A bunch of vehicles pull up in front of us, lights blaring. "Put your hands where I can see them!" One organic yells.

"Why do they want us to do that...?" Fire asks Sari.

"I don't know... I think it makes you look less scary or something." Sari explains.

I shrug, and one by one we lift our arms up. Suddenly the organs aim their weapons at us. "Its okay! Their friendly!" Sari yells. "Well... Except the red and white one... He's kind of grumpy! But other then that." Fire and I sicker as Ratchet sends Sari a glare.

A different organic runs towards Sari and pulls her into a hug. "Sari! Thank goodness your okay."

"Lower your weapons!" A organic says, the same one who told us put our servos up.

"It's okay guys, you can put your hands down now." Sari says.

I sigh and bring my servos down. "Up and down, up and down... Will you just pick one!" I mumble under my breath. Fire snickers beside me while Prowl's lips twitch in amusement.

"Soo... Can we keep them...?" Sari asks the organic whom I figure is her father.

I finch at the bright light the flying robots emit from their lends. Such bright light hurts my sensitive electric blue optics, even with my visor in place. I look out, seeing all the organics... I mean humans cheering. I inch my way so I'm hiding behind Fire, peeking over my shoulder. She's always been the more outgoing of us.

"I want to thank the Autobot's. And extend a hand of friendship from the entire human race to Optimus Prime... Leader of this brave brand of heroes." Dr. Sumdac says, Sari's father whom we meet late last solar cycle. Optimus walks over, bends down and extends a digit, so Dr. Sumdac could shake hit with his servo.

Optimus stands up and looks over to us. "And to think. Ultra Magnus told me not to be a hero. Was this what it was like in your day?"

"The Decepticon's didn't leave us much to cheer about..." Ratchet says. I give Ratchet a sad look.

When Fire and I were just younglings, Father would tell us story's about the great war and how Cybertron was left devastated after the defeat of the Decepticons. I turn back to the crowd, giving a small wave from my perch from behind Fire. Prowl moves beside me and grabs my servo, giving it a small squeeze. I blink and look over and find him watching the crowd with his head turned slightly to me, a small smile playing on his face. I smile back before looking back at the crowd, glad at the past couple of solar cycles outcome.

* * *

Another Chapter done in record time! Yippee!

See ya soon!

R&R


End file.
